Fiery Volcano
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Ace is not scheduled to be executed, something changed their plans. Instead he is sent into the care of a General who had made Law and many more pirates crazy. As Luffy and the rest of the pirates sail to save Ace from the man, the young man suffers by the hands of Volkan and his crew and the maddening pleasure. Sexual Content, Male/Male, multiple


**Fiery Volcano**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>Ace kept his eyes on the ground of his cell in Impel Down. After speaking with Garp he felt tired, his adoptive grandfather told him the original plans were suddenly changed.<p>

Though he knew not what. What could be worse then execution?

Moaning came from the cell beside his, Ace looked up with tight lips. Through the Seastone bars he could see Law being pressed against four bodies of Impel Down's guards and grimaced. Law Trafalgar was in the cell beside him, from what he had heard Law had been captured by a powerful General and was going to be taken here but something changed so the General kept him for two months.

Law had been sent here almost a week before Ace arrived and was kept in the level six for the fun of the guards and to keep him a captive due to his powerful Devil Fruit power. Ace had heard from the Heart Pirates about their Captain but didn't believe it until he saw the screaming man beside him. He was begging for someone to touch him, to take him and the guards occasionally came down to see him.

Feeling sick, Ace looked away to return his gaze to the floor. Law was a friend of Luffy's, an ally on the sea and it hit him hard to hear the man's cries and moans. The legendary General who turned men mad did this to Law, turned him mad with desire.

Disgusting moans and groans told Ace that the guards were done, reluctantly he looked over as the men left Law's cell. The Surgeon of Death was on his knees looking like he was in heaven, a smile on his face and covered in the guards white liquid. The sperm dripped down his mouth and chest and soaked his longer wild hair, he looked like an animal full on the liquid of man.

But as Ace looked into the man's foggy eyes he saw a small hint of fear and guilt, something he hadn't seen before. "Law?"

The pirate's foggy eyes focused on Ace and widen a fraction as if he only just noticed the younger man, "A-Ace…" His voice was weak but his mind seemed to have returned enough to allow him to form words, he looked frightened and it made Ace shiver. Law was known for his seriousness and temper.

Had the power the General held over Law weakened in the week away? If so then the Heart Pirate's had hope. "Law, you will be alright now."

Hope bloomed in the man's eyes before he collapsed into the puddle beneath him and trembled. But that lasted only a moment as a smooth voice echoed over the walls, Law rushed to the bars and howled out. Suddenly he looked like he was once again completely mad.

Dread filled Ace, who was it that made Law so excited.

"General Odysseus, the prisoner is this way." Cold gripped his stomach, it was him, The Persecutor. No wonder why Law was crying out in want even after just having sex with the guards. Was the General here to take back Law… or for him?

The one eyed man entered Ace's cell without even giving Law a glance, "Do something about him." The guard who had escorted Volkan in nodded and licked his lips, Ace stiffened as the man ran into Law's cell. The other pirate cried out and leapt at the man, clinging in the want for release.

"Ace D. Portgas." Volkan spoke so coldly as he looked down at the chained man, "I am to escort you to your new prison."

Volkan removed the chain's from the walls and dragged Ace behind him, the young man looked back with wide eyes to Law. 'By the One Piece I hope he will be saved…'

Slowly they walked through the Prison, Volkan walked through like he had been here hundreds of times before and obviously didn't need a escort as he easily dealt with each level and the monsters within. They left the final level though a hall used by the Marines and towards the docking area, an old man who looked after the area gave the General a grin.

"Welcome back Volkan, feel at home?" He sniggered while Volkan looked at him blankly. Ace blinked in confusion as he stared at the ground and his chained ankles, did the General stay here in his youth as a Marine cadet?

Without a word Volkan walked past the cackling man and continued to walk towards his ship.

The old man followed with mad howling laugher and a jabbing finger at the General and Ace, "Did you say hello to your mother? Oh of course you didn't, she is in the stomachs of all the level 5 wolves!"

What? Ace looked up at Volkan through his hair, was the General born here to a prisoner? Does that mean he literally lived in Impel Down?

Maybe that was what gave the man such a cold demeanor, Volkan tugged Ace's heavy chains again while ignoring the laughing man and went up onto his ship. The Marines there jeered and pointed at Ace as they began to set sail.

Ace was chained in the cell of the ship, he did not see Volkan the whole trip and was very thankful.

Where was he being taken?

**-OP-**

"In here." The Marines threw him into the massive room at the top of the castle and left. Ace paced the floor while trying to pull off the collar around his neck without avail. The Seastone made him feel sick.

He walked to the large window and looked out, it was an ice island out there and looked very unsafe even though it also looked empty. That was probably why the General had his personal castle built in the center guarded by the dangerous wild animals and giant sea kings, a man made island filled with constant blizzards. The castle was covered in snow and ice with only the upper half somewhat protected by the low blizzard that moved like a avalanche.

A small fleet of Marines surrounded the island outside the border of the storm, they came here as a rest stop and to get weaponry from Volkan's storage before heading onwards. Only a handful of ships stayed permanently behind due to being under the direct command of Volkan.

As Ace thought about the General, the man came through the door behind him and Ace stiffened as the man undressed from his coat until he was left in his tattered shirt and pants. The one eyed man gave the pirate his cold look and spoke icily making Ace shiver as if he could feel the cold.

"Your indoctrination will start."

"In…" Ace felt as cold as it was outside, was this the new plan?

"The Generals agreed with me, the best way to hurt the pirates is not to kill you but to make you ours." Shivering again, Ace backed away as the man began to pull of his tattered shirt.

"No…" Ace backed into the wall as Volkan stalked towards him with his cold face, he felt a heat rise along his spine as he looked into the man's single orange eye.

"Don't worry, you will find it pleasing. Law did not complain."

Oh by the One Piece, the General was planning to turn him into a slave like he had Law? Ace closed his eyes and tried to fight the power on him but it strengthened, hands touched his bare chest making him cry out in both horror and desire.

Warm lips ran across his neck that wasn't covered with the collar, Volkan avoided the Seastone as he gave Ace pleasure. His eye watched the young man squirm with just the touch of his hands.

Then Ace kicked out, no sound came from Volkan as the pirates foot fell upon his manhood. He tilted his head and sighed, "I was going to give you so much pleasure, but if you are going to do this…"

Ace cried out as the man dragged him through the castle by his hair, into one large room where Volkan's crew slept eyes turned to them and looked at the General's naked body hungrily.

"Marines, the pirate is being disobedient to my gift. Feel free to punish him until he begs." Ace felt sick as he was thrown to the ravenous looking Marines, his screams as his clothes were torn away were unheard.

Volkan tilted his head as he watched, Ace felt a burst of pleasure fill him and make him harden. He arched and released a strangled moan even as he tried to stop it and the Marines howled with laughter.

Four men, possibly Volkan's top men, came forward as Ace was left bare for their eyes. One stood behind him and traced his Whitebeard tattoo with their tongue, making Ace moan again.

The pleasure burned as the General watched and sent waves of his power through only Ace, the Marine behind him pushed into his arse swiftly, crying out he gripped the shirt of the one in front of him as the Marine thrust into him. His temperature rose and he panted out.

He had never had a man inside him, not only that, but he hadn't even been with a woman before. Ace cried out in ecstasy as a random Marine who didn't care stole his virginity, one other Marine knelt as his feet to suck at his shaft making Ace grunt in pleasure as the power from Volkan left his manhood very sensitive.

With his back forced into a bend the third Marine slammed his harness into Ace's mouth with a moan and the fourth fucked the Marine in Ace's arse. The men around them lamented and pumped themselves to the sight, Volkan just watched Ace while leaning on the table.

Almost half of the crew took a round in him and he never came once, VOlkan must have been using his power to stop Ace from getting his release and the pleasure was so painful, "Please stop!… Volkan I will do anything!"

The others who hadn't taken him moaned in depression, the last Marine's finished with him and stepped back to look at their General. Ace fell into the slippery floor with a whimper, he was left there until Volkan finally walked over.

Looking Ace's soaked body up and down the cold expressional man pulled Ace up with one hand and examined his face, at the touch of the man the pirate felt a tingle fill his body and he moaned but he still couldn't find his release. The man's large hardness rubbed against his stomach and Ace felt his breathing grow heavy.

"Disobey my power again and you will repeat this, and I wont come back until all my men have taken you multiple times and you can't have relief." Marines cheered at their General's words and sat around to watch as their most precious man turned Ace around.

Without thinking Ace placed his hands on the table edge and arched as warm hands ran up his sides, his hard shaft was visible for the Marines over the edge and they watched it with watering mouths. His heart thudded as he felt Volkan rubbing his tip between his arse crack, he knew he should be afraid but pleasure filled him like a storm as old and new jolts of the General's Devil Fruit filled him making it almost impossible to think. Volkan held Ace's hips steady and pushed inside.

Crying out in begging want, Ace's eyes rolled back and he gasped for air. The General stretched him wide as he forced himself all the way inside, a hand gripped Ace's hair and held tightly as Volkan slammed completely into him. It was easy for him to slide in as Ace's hole dripped with the Marine's come and when he hit something inside Ace grunted out a deep moan.

The slapping of balls on his arse, the sucking squish of the mans shaft in his sperm filled arse and his shaft hitting the table with each thrust filled the air, the Marines all breathed heavily as they stroked themselves and watched with burning eyes. Ace tightened his grip on the table and tried to arch into Volkan but the man held him away with his powerful hand.

The only person not to be making any sound from his mouth was Volkan himself, he just stared at Ace's back with a cold look and steady breathing. He simply concentrated on giving Ace bursts of lust with his power and sent out waves of pleasure through his men making them all sigh, some who were sensitive came with loud gasps.

Grunting as the tip hit his deep nerves with bruising force Ace cried out and squirmed, he could feel every vein in the mans burning manhood as it rubbed against his slick walls. He spread his legs and felt his arms wobble weakly, sweat trickled down his temples and across his red cheeks.

With mouth wide open, Ace panted and huffed like a hot dog as he looked at the table surface with hazy eyes. He could see nothing but white pleasure and it was like he was in a fog. Sound around him was muffled, all he could hear were his own moans and the sound of Volkan pounding into him.

"Agh!" He cried out loudly as finally Volkan let him have his release and he came across the table, his shaft went from limp to hard again within a second and he came a second time almost instantly. Ace's eyes teared up with relief at the feeling and he began to drool from all the pleasure as he struggled to swallow, "Volkan…"

His moan filled the room, Marines hummed as they watched and wondered if it was alright for Ace to say Volkan's name like that. It was rare for anyone to speak their General's name during sex as they were usually too respectful to or afraid, Volkan didn't bat an eye as he continued at his pace and brought Ace screaming to a third release.

Looking over the man met the eyes of his second in command, the man who took Ace's virginity. Slowly the man walked over at the pull of his General's power and climbed onto the table and stood before Ace. Moans went about as Ace took the shaft into his mouth willingly.

Volkan took him hard from behind and the second took his mouth at the same speed, Ace moaned as he shivered. He was close to another release. Around him he could make out the sight of other men fucking each other to relieve themselves.

A moan came from the second and Ace's mouth was filled once again with bitter release, but unlike before he swallowed it eagerly. For some reason it tasted sweeter now and he wanted it all. He sucked the man clean and licked up and down the limp shaft making the man moan.

Lapping his tongue against the sagging tip, Ace tried to taste more of the other man. The second pulled away make Ace give him a foggy look, another man climbed onto the table and Ace took his shaft into his mouth with a long moan.

Crying out around the shaft Ace came, he sucked the man desperately and moaned as his mouth was filled. He swallowed eagerly and opened his mouth to breath out an airy moan.

Volkan had come. And he had sent a powerful wave of lust through the room, every man howled as they hardened and came. The floor became slippery as they all collapsed to catch their breaths.

Slowly the General lifted Ace onto his shoulder, the pirate shivered and grinded his hips against the man's skin weakly. "Clean up the floor." Then he left his crew to recover and clean.

Inside his room, Volkan threw Ace onto the bed. Ace clenched the sheets and trembled, slowly the lust was leaving his mind and left him with mortification. He could not believe he just acted like that. The desire for a release was too powerful and took over his sensibilities.

Did the General make Law do this too? Or any of the other pirates he did this too?

"Just like your father…" That caught his attention, his father? This man met his father?

"Who…?" He tried to ask as he shuddered against the sheets, who was his father?

"I was only twenty-four, he was the first man I tested desire with when I assisted in capturing him." Rubbing the scar under his right eye, Volkan sat in his seat like a true straight-backed soldier as if he never relaxed. "He was executed with quite the… problem between his legs, and I was made General shortly afterwards."

Ace felt his heart stop as he knew who his father was, "You… to Gold Roger?" This General was one of the Marines to have captured him? And Volkan had lost his virginity to the Pirate King?

Volkan looked coldly at Ace as the pirate processed these words. It made he more frightened toward this man and he felt dread fill him, 'Luffy please don't come for me anymore, you will be destroyed!'

**-OP-**

Every pirate had come to save Ace, it had taken a long battle between the pirates, Marines and Volkan to finally capture the General. They had planned ahead and prepared a trap for the man.

Volkan looked around without a care as he was held on White Beards ship, Luffy crossed his arms with a large frown and the old pirate stood beside him with a dark look. "Where is Ace?"

"Inside." Quickly Luffy, Whitebeard and some others rushed off to find their precious Ace. Beside his fellow Heart Pirates, Law looked pale as he glared at the captured General along with his crew and felt relieved the man couldn't use his powers on them again. When they succeeded in shooting Volkan with a Seastone cannon and got the chains around him the last hold of the mans power seemed to fade, but he didn't show a hint of fear.

Volkan knelt on the ground waiting and listening to his men fighting the Pirates to try and save him, the pirates came out in a rush to get to the ship and escape. Luffy helped his dressed and shivering brother walk through the blizzard, Ace looked around with hazy eyes at everyone and the battle. He had no idea why but his mind seemed to slowly be clearing, then he saw Volkan chained with Seastone and he felt relief, and a possessive want to protect the man.

Law rushed over and examined Ace as the young man trembled to fight of his desires to attack everyone to get to Volkan, "Good to see you are healed, Law. I told you that you would be fine now." The other pirate nodded his head in agreement while sending Volkan sharp looks of mixed emotions, he felt the same as Ace.

"Hold onto your mind Ace, we both will heal faster with Volkan chained up." Nodding, Ace let Luffy take him into the cabin to rest. Volkan was left out in the icy cold chained to the ship as they all sailed away to leave the Marines behind, occasionally one of the crewmembers came out to feed him and check on him.

When out in the open sea Volkan turned his head as Luffy came over to stand in front of him with an angry look. The rubber boy punched him and couple of times, "You will never hurt my friends and brother again! How could you do something like this?"

Ace peered out to watch as Volkan simply eyed Luffy making the boy hit him again, it had been years since Ace had seen Luffy get so worked up over something.

"Family and friends are the most important thing in the world!"

"Family and friends?" Volkan spoke emotionlessly, "What makes you think I understand those words, Straw-hat Boy?"

Luffy seemed to blink at that, "You… have no family or friends?"

"My mother was eaten by wolves, I grew up for almost ten years in Impel Down and I don't know my father." Volkan spoke like he was stating simple facts of the weather not his sad life. Luffy looked to the pair watching and thought about his missing crew, he could not think of a life without family and friends.

"Join my crew then!" Everyone gaped at Luffy as he laughed happily without a care for consequences. Volkan stared up at Luffy with his hard face waiting for him to explain, "I will find your father, because family and friends are important!"

Something strange happened that they thought impossible, a deep chuckling sound came from the one eyed General as he looked up at Luffy with a small smile.

"We shall see… Captain."


End file.
